Kisshu A La Mode
by bAdKisshu0.o
Summary: What if Kisshu returned Durring A La Mode? Would Ichigo Change Her Mind or Would Shee Stay With Masaya?  R&R please. Rated for future chapters if enuth reviews
1. Chapter 1

Ok so I eventually got over my A La Mode hating ways and decided to read it. Due to obvious reasons I was disgusted AKA no Kisshu. So I desisted to change that in this fan fiction. It starts of during the Mew Mew's fight with Blue Bayou in Tokyo Stadium with some edits to the story of course. XD I do hope you all enjoy. R&R people.

Oh quick side note this is based on the Manga stories not the Anime's :D

Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew or A La Mode nor do I own any of the characters, if I did Kisshu would get Ichigo, Masaya would be eaten by a horde of man eating kittens and the world would be a happier place Amen.

Now on with the story telling

* * *

Within the first few moments of the battle it wasn't looking good for the six mews. Blue Bayou and his Chimera Anima's had them vastly outnumbered, also with the crowd watching within harms way didn't help them much either.

"Ribbon Mint Echo" Mint called taking out the first of the enemy, only to be struck from behind by a flying Chimera and knocked to the ground. Injured and Unable to continue the fight she looked to Lettuce who was currently engaged in battle with a number of Chimeras. Zakuro who had just dispatched another enemy rushed to Lettuces aid.

Fighting back to back Zakuro and Lettuce successfully defeated most of the Chimeras attacking them. However a large Elephant like Chimera grabbed hold of an unsuspecting Lettuce and threw her up into the air to crash into the rafters on the ceiling to crash land on top of an unsuspecting Pudding who was in mid battle with a large caterpillar type enemy.

Standing alone Zakuro took down enemy after enemy. "Ribbon Zakuro Pure" Defeating the Elephant Chimera Zakuro turned to find Ichigo and Berry fighting Chimeras and Blue Bayou side by side. She began to run toward them only to be tripped by the caterpillar Chimera witch continued to wrap itself around her constricting her to the spot unable to aid her two remaining comrades.

A small bug like enemy leaped for Ichigo who skilfully swirled out the way sending the Chimera crashing into the borders holding back the panicking crowed. Berry was blocking blow after blow from Blue Bayou and doing quite a good job of it to. "Ribbon Strawberry Check" called Ichigo taking out the Small bug like Chimera.

Ichigo and Berry continued there ever increasingly difficult battle the four immobilised mew watched helplessly. Just as Ichigo took down another of the Saint Rose Crusader's Chimeras another swung for her narrowly missing her face causing her to stumble backward. Although the Chimeras strike missed Ichigo it had fully connected to the back of Berry sending her crashing to the floor.

* * *

**Ichigo's P.O.V**

Now standing alone I quickly assessed my situation. Thankfully only Blue Bayou and one Chimera remained in the battle. Before I had time to think of my first move Bayou's last remaining Chimera lunged at me, jumping out the way I quickly turned to face Bayou who was rushing toward me ready to strike. "Ribbon Strawberry Surprise" I called aiming to take down Bayou, However with an evil smirk he easily moved out of the way leaving my attack to collide and take down his last Chimera Anima.

A slow clap and an evil laugh quickly got my attention. I rapidly turned to find Blue Bayou twenty feet or so behind me. "Well done Mew Ichigo" he mocked praised me, "it is but you and I left in the small tussle however don't think this well be easy." Without another word he rushed toward me and took the first strike.

The once panicking crowed now watched as Bayou and I dulled. With the other five of my companions down it was proving a difficult fight. Bayous attacks were fast and powerful leaving me to block or dodge his attacks unable to strike back. It wasn't long before he managed to strike me down to the ground leaving me open to attack.

"Well well Mew Ichigo I must tell you, I'm a bit disappointed in you," he mocked. "I'm afraid ill just have to kill you and your fellow Mews' now. Good bye." As fast s I could I sprung to my feet and swung at him with my strawberry bell only to be kicked into the air.

As I fell I noticed Bayou readying his finished blow. " MEW ICHIGO" I heard my fellow mews call as I closed my eyes tightly and waited for his finial strike.

It never came.

* * *

**Normal P.O.V**

Landing heavily on the floor Ichigo looked to see why Bayou hadn't struck her down, what she saw was so unexpected, so surprising, that all she could do was stare with an open jaw and wide eyes. Standing in front of her was everyone's favourite green haired pointy eared Alien defending her from Bayous attack with his baton.

"K-Kisshu" Ichigo managed to stutter out barley audible however Kish must have heard and he turned round to give her a quick wink and his trade mark smirk crossing his lips.

Turning to Bayou once again Kisshu looked at him and talked in his usual cocky tone. "You know stealing out Chimeras is one thing. But attacking my Ko-neko heh now that's just not something I can NOT allow." Punching Bayou in the face starting a short battle between the two.

Kish gained the upper hand very quickly. After sending Bayou back a few feet from his first punch Kisshu teleported behind him and knocked him into the air using his batons. Flying up ahead of him Kisshu called out "He Shoot's…" proceeding to kick bayou to the ground, "He scores" Kisshu said quietly to himself as Bayou slammed into the ground unable to get up. Kisshu gently floated down in front of Ichigo picked her up from the ground. "Nya…" Ichigo mewed as a rather prominent blush appeared on her cheeks.

Berry, Mint, Lettuce and Pudding hurried to Zakuro's Aid and defeated the Chimera constricting her. All five mews the looked toward Ichigo and Kisshu rather bemused."Whose the green haired dude" Berry asked with a rather puzzled look on her face. "Kisshu." Berry looked toward Zakuro who had just spoken. "He was one of the Aliens who attacked earth before you joined" Mint followed up. "And he's onne-chans stalker no-na-da" Pudding stated rather cheerfully leaving Berry to blink rather questionably toward her.

Ichigo Stared at Kisshu for a short while taking him in. It had been nearly a year since there last encounter together and to be honest he hadn't changed one bit. He still had his devilish handsome grin he always carried, he had the same Golden irises witch although she would never admit it Ichigo had always rather liked. His hair still sat in the same to pony tails to the side of his face, and he even wore the same clothes.

It took Ichigo a few minutes to realise he was holding her before she jumped out of his arms and started to shout at him for doing so. "Jeez is this how you thank the guy who just saved your life… twice now might I add," Kisshu chuckled her while waving his finger in front of her face. He was right enough last time she saw him he fought against his god to save her he … Died to protect her. It came to her rather quickly "_you know you never even thanked him for that_" the voice inside I her told her in a rather pompous tone.

The whole stadium still in shock at what happened continued to stare at the young boy and the pink mew including the five other mews standing a few feet away unsure on how to act with the former enemy's arrival.

"Ne.. Ko-neko-Chan you miss me" Kisshu's triangular fanged grin grew even wider. Ichigo had no idea what to do she just stood there staring into his golden irises.

Why was he here now?… What possible reason could he have to returned after all this time?

Was he here for her?… or was there something much more sinister afoot.

* * *

Ok so Chapter one done yay! Its not very long and not very K/I but if I get enough reviews I'll continue it. Its my first real story the other was long ago and I was terrible and writing then it might not be much improvement anyways hope u enjoy people.

Please dont forget to review. All Criticisms welcome after all how can you hope to get better without knowing your faults right.


	2. Chapter 2

So I'm rather glad chapter one was well received by those who read it. And therefore I have decided to update. Before we begin id like to thank those who reviewed the first chapter.

Ok so once again I do NOT own Tokyo Mew Mew or any of the characters. If I did Masaya would trip and fall out of a flying plane and into Rotating helicopter blades the little pieces would land and then would be eaten by…. Yup man eating kittens wooot!

Ok on with the Story.

* * *

Keiichiro and Ryou had successfully managed to usher out the remaining crowd leaving only the six Mews, them selves and Kisshu. Ichigo had remained silent not speaking a word just starring at Kisshu. Or at least it seemed like she was until Kisshu began to wave his hand in front of her face trying to gain her attention.

"Hey Koneko-chan you in there?" He questioned with slight humour in his tone. "You are starting to kind of creep me out you know." No reply she just continued to stare into the space Kisshu occupied.

Ryou walked at a brisk pace up to Kisshu with a stern look across his face suggesting to Kisshu the blond was none to happy of his return._ Go figurers_ Kisshu thought to himself _never really like blonde that much anyway._

"Kisshu why have you returned!" Ryou asked in a harsh and abrupt tone. Kisshu merely looked at Ryou amusingly as if he was dressed in a pink Toto with matching handbag, this really got the blonds' blood boiling. "I DEMAND TO KNOW WHY YOU HAVE RETURNED TO THIS PLANET!" At this Kisshu gave his usual triangular grin with the reply, "cant a guy come see his favourite kitten once and a while?" Judging by the looks he was receiving from the blond leader Kisshu guessed not. "Ok fine next time you are all in imminent danger I wont help you out… well except you of course Kitten" he remarked with a wink and a small flick on Ichigo's nose instantly snapping her out of her trance like state.

Ichigo blinked several times before she remembered what had happened and where she was. She Slowly began tiptoeing her way toward the other mews while Kisshu was distracted by Ryou hoping to escape what was surely to come. With no such like Ichigo managed to stub her toe on a piece of debris that had broke of from the structure during the battle loudly calling out in pain grasping Kisshu's attention. Within a second of calling out Ichigo felt two strong arms wrap across her waist. Kisshu began to swing her side to side, (as a young child would there favourite teddy bare they hadn't seen in ages) uttering things like how he had missed her and that he would never let go, All the while Ichigo tried to scramble free of his grasp. The four original mews face palmed as Berry stared confusingly as the scene unravelling before her.

Ichigo eventually managed to convince Kisshu to let her go after promising he could visit her the next day with a grin across his face Kisshu teleported out of sight leaving the mews to pack up and go back to café mew mew and discuss the turn of events that had taken place. All six Mews were now sitting around a table at the café waiting on Ryou to return from analyzing the footage taken by Ucha "You are going to regret that decision later you know Ichigo" Mint said rather smugly. "I know" Ichigo whined as she banged her head against the table. "I don't get it," Berry stated. "I mean I know he's a former enemy an all but I mean Kiddoo seams to really like Ichigo." Lifting her head from the table Ichigo gave Berry a glace (to look at Ichigo that moment you would think she hadn't slept in weeks) "Its Kisshu and yeah Berry I know but I'm with Masaya remember, besides its Kisshu." Berry still confused asked "What do u mean Its Kisshu? What's wrong with him other than the whole ex-enemy and Alien thing?" All the Mews stared at Berry in disbelief. Ichigo opened her mouth as if to answer but she paused…

* * *

**Ichigo's P.O.V**

I attempted to answer Berries question but as I went to answer I realised nothing was really **wrong **with Kisshu at all. _I mean sure he's an alien but he's cute kind of cute? Yeah cute and sexy oh and handsome he's also really kind and caring…_ also the fact that he was our enemy really doesn't bother me at all. I mean he turned his back on it all to save me didn't he? So did Masaya said the little voice of mint in the back of my head. No I thought. No Masaya died to save the world he gave his life to save the planet, but Kisshu he gave his life for just me and me alone… wow he must really care.

* * *

**Normal P.O.V**

It had been a good few minutes every one looking toward Ichigo waiting for an answer, when a slight blush began to appear across her cheeks also causing her cat ears and tail to pop out causing Berry and the rest of the Mews to giggle. Snapping from her second stupor today (both of witch were caused by Kisshu) Ichigo realised her cat ears were showing and quickly covered them already knowing it was to late.

After there meeting with Ryou the six Mews were finally aloud to go home. After a brisk twenty minute walk home and after having a small talk with her parents Ichigo crawled into her room and collapsed on the bed and began thinking of the days events. She had just started to drift of when her phone started to ring. With a quick glance at the caller ID a huge grin appeared on her face. "Moshi Moshi" she answered gleefully. "Ohio Momomiya-san Me and some of my friends are going to the carnival tomorrow and I was wondering if you would like to come with us" Masaya asked in his usual monotone voice. Ichigo gave an inward sigh ever since they came back from England Masaya and her never spent any time alone together he never really left his friends side. He missed them sure she understood but he never asked her on dates anymore, not with just the two of them anyway. She was about to say yes when she remembered her promise to Kisshu. "I'm Sorry Aoyama-Kun I have plans tomorrow maybe we can all go out another time?" She replied in a way she hoped was convincing. He seamed to have bought it when he said "Oh ok well sure another time bye bye Momomiya-san." Without saying bye she hung up the phone and placed in back on her bed side cabinet. Before long she has drifted of to a long night of peaceful sleep unaware of the two golden amber orbs watching her from the tree outside her bedroom window.

Kisshu had been sitting in the tree outside of his Kittens window since he left her at the Stadium. He waited several hours before he saw her walk under the branch he was sitting on oblivious to his being there. And into the house. It took about ten minutes for her to reach her room. Witch Kisshu knew was due to her talk witch he heard with his alien hearing. He watched her crawl into bed and just lay there, a part of him wanted to teleport into her room but she looked to peaceful and calm he didn't want to disturb her. _she's so beautiful_ he thought to him self as she began to drift of. He had begun to wonder what was going threw his pretty kitty head when her phone rang. His ears perked up in order to listen to her conversation. After a few seconds he know it was the basterd Masaya, Ichigo's Love and **His** Nemesis. Kisshu heard Masaya ask her out on a date and his heart stopped, his breath caught in his lungs… well it would have if Aliens needed to breath.

_She's going to say yes _he thought_. But she promised me _tears threatening to fall from his golden eyes. "She promised." He whispered to himself. Just then he heard her reply"I'm Sorry Aoyama-Kun I have plans tomorrow maybe we can all go out another time?" His heart started to pound in his chest once again. She remembered he thought to him self and she kept her promise the voice in his head sounded rather surprised. With a kind smile playing across his lips Kisshu sat up and placed his right hand over his heart and said to him self "I don't know what this means Ichigo but I know now I have a chance to win your heart from that pathetic human. I will not give up on you I will win your love or I will die trying. One day Ichigo one day you will love me as I have always loved you." With that said he lay down on his branch and continued to watch his Kitten well into the night. Never removing his gaze from her perfect form breathing rhythmically showing she was deep in sleep. Known however only to her she was dreaming of a certain green haired alien and what joys tomorrow would bring.

* * *

And so ends chapter two i hope you enjoyed it. Again i ask for reviews either good or bad if theres somthing seems wrong tell me im always looking to improve my writting and storytelling. and i would try make chapters longer but im working with a broken keyboard so have to copy and paste the

p and " and ) yeah verry anoying trust me


End file.
